Lyra
by Petit Ange1
Summary: AU / VOCALOID / OCs. Yuu don't know what's that. But if she still wants to exist she must to remember the sin that Kury so desperately wants her to know.


**LYRA  
_Petit Ange_**

**

* * *

****Prologue:**

_The sun crossed merciless the delicate layer of plumbeous clouds, while the people above them take the last moments of direct contact with it in the typical frenzy of a small city. Soon, the rain will going to shed as the tears of an angel, and so the people will be relieved again, appreciating another successful harvest._

_The circle of life goes on ruthless like the death itself, anonymous to those who just worries themselves in survives another day to see the next rain, promissing to be horrible for the appearance of that clouds in the sky._

_The blonde girl sited in the white wall, looking absent-mindedly to the construction at her front._

_That church was as old as the city itself. The walls were recently painted but their age cannot be erased that easily. That same old walls are painted now with a green layer of common ivy. To her that was a pleasant vision, an usual morning in which her only desire is to observe that God's house._

_An unusual commotion formed in front of the doors in that day. And a thought crossed the mind of that blonde girl: that clouds must to be a signal too._

_Approaching without being noticed, a boy sited by her side._

_They're similar, with hair as golden as the hair of angels and with blue eyes like the ocean that they never seen. Both seemed like a little couple of twins. Or, maybe, they are._

_The boy turns his face, trying to see what kind of expression the girl was making while they hear that familiar sound._

_– This bell's very noisy today. – __he says._

_– ...Yeah. – __she nodded._

_In that tower, the bell ringed, covering with it movement the already few sunlight that was still crossing that barrier of clouds, and all that little city heard it._

…_That was another day of sky's tears._

Within the sleep's darkness, that sweet state of mind, Yuu has the impression of hear the sound of bells.

Like a torture they're crying incessantly, crossing her body – of her ears until her toes –, impeding her to once more falls in the same unconscious state of moments ago.

She was having the impression of feeling very well her hands and feets, but they're didn't moving. It was like if something very heavy was trying to smash her, but only could ultimately press her into the ground, and so put her in a privation of her movements.

She remembers so of a similar sensation, of when she's sleeping in her bed in the winter...

An anguish stifled her memories while she's trying to open her eyes but everything she got was the beginning of a headache.

She was breathing correctly but her longs was so heavy. Everything was so heavy, so dark, so scary; and so her mind thinked in the hypothesis of that be just a dream.

But that wasn't the first time she dreams with unpleasant things. Lately...

_Lately..._

– Yuu...!

Her body feels like it has shivered.

The sensations of that unknown voice – but was a voice! – are compatible with her fear of that lack of movement. She was just hearing a distant sound of bells, but so loud that she was surprised now for that voice could be heard by her.

– Yuu!

In that voice was an almost comical panic.

The young girl feels so like if someone was helping her, grabbing her shoulders, and her body couldn't say 'yes' or 'no' to that. Without resistance, she was helped by hand that reminds her, ironically, of butterflies – because they seemed so gentle and delicate and feels like they even wasn't touching her in fact –, while the voice was crossing the limits of that rings' sound, and the darkness of her thoughts was disappearing.

As someone who just was saved from the ocean, Yuu opened her eyes, feeling her lungs breathing normally again. She cough so like someone who was drowning before.

・ Thank God. I could make it in time... – the voice of that boy stills in her side. His hands as well. – You're alright?

Blinking, Yuu forced her emerald-colored eyes to look at that person. The light entered them slowly, as she accustomed herself again with the other things that aren't that almost maternal darkness.

In front of her, a boy with curious eyes and hair. And...

– ...Cat ears. – she mumbled.

– Eh?

His hand, unconsciously, touched in the triangular ears with a soft look in his head and so, an almost virginal blush invaded his innocent face.

– Ah... T-this is...

– Who are you? – the girl asked.

For a dream, that was stating to get very _interesting_...

Because it's not in all the nights that you dream with a bed of stones in a lifeless place, while the darkness slowly _kills _you with the sound of bells. And surely it's not common to be saved by a boy with cat ears.

If the situation wasn't that strange, even for her (almost) innocent imagination, she could permitted herself even laugh of that.

– Ah... – he turns his attention to the girl, putting himself in his feets again.

Taking off the dust from his white clothes, the boy offered his hand to her, kinda hesitant.

– M-my name's Kury.

– And you know my name. – she remembered, accepting his help. That's just a dream, but was a _very _strange one.

– Y-yeah. I know your name. – he nodded. – But I know much more than just your name, in fact.

Yuu raised her eyebrow.

– You're a stalker?

The boy with cat ears blushed again.

– N-no! I-I'm not...! – he denied with more energy that he wanted. – I-I just...

As suddenly as his voice waked her up and his presence freed her from that motionless hell, and so suddenly as he blushes all the time, the boy so turned serious.

His eyes – interesting eyes which has some kind of carnelian coloration – narrowed, as if they're numbed by some sad thought, but soon that serious air around him just disappeared as fast as it appeared and returned to that kindness they have before.

– More important... You don't know why you're here?

The young lady with pink hair denied.

– No. – and says: – But dreams are unreasonable like this. They just _are_.

Kury smiled. In an almost melancholic way.

– This' not a dream, Yuu.

– Eh...?

– This' your sin.

That word was said in a oh-so-cautious manner, and waked her to it. Yuu didn't know how to explain but the sensation crossed her throat and left there _something _almost impossible to swallow. Was pretty sad.

– ...And unfortunately I can just help you if you remember it.

* * *

**N/A: Man, my english just sucks...  
But that's the prologue of "Lyra". And soon I hope we'll see the Vocaloid in action. *-***

**But yeah, that's my first fiction in english, of Vocaloid and using the Vocaloid OCs of Kurama-chan and Yukiko-kun. Thank you girls for this. ^^  
I guess that I'm still edit this chapter when I find more grothesque errors, but... For while, I hope you guys like it. o/**


End file.
